XCOM: Sonic Boom
by UACTrooper101
Summary: After falling into Lyric's trap, Sonic and his posse are sent to another world in the midst of an alien invasion. But will the XCOM and the Council treat them as friend or foe? (Contains SonAmy)


XCOM: Sonic Boom

Author's Note: If the title is any indication then yes it's an XCOM and Sonic Boom crossover. This will take place during the events of Enemy Unknown, however, I have not played the game but I have seen walkthorughs, so my facts may be rusty. I have also done research from facts online. If you're going to leave a review, PLEASE leave positive feedback and constructive criticism only. Nothing negative since I'm still learning about fanfiction. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Ancient Anomaly

It was a beautiful day for the people of Bygone Island on the planet of Mobius. The sun was shining and birds were singing and just everything seemed fine for the people. However, they can only have peace for so long. And why? Because a man claiming to be the last known human of his generation by the name of Julian Ivo Robotnik, although he has adopted the alias of Dr. Eggman, has made countless attempts to conquer the Island and enslave it's anthropomorphic inhabitants through the use of robotic drone forces called Badniks. Although his attempts are usually foiled by a posse of the anthroes which consist of five people. One of them is Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive and he along with his friends Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles The Echidna, and Sticks the Badger are what stands between their people and outright disaster at the hands of Eggman. But it's not just Dr. Eggman who is the only threat to them. They have faced many enemies and defeated them numerous times. Two of them for example are the most prominent threat, although Shadow is not entirely evil since he doesn't have an agenda to conquer the world but is still seen as an enemy to Sonic since he tries to prove to the heroes that he's right about stopping a threat for good by methods of killing.

The other threat being a cybernetic snake-like organism known as Lyric, the last of a race of beings known as The Ancients, who aside from Eggman is bent on nothing but extermination rather than enslavement. Sonic and co have always been there to stop anything evil, whether it be Lyric or Eggman they do not hesitate to put their life on the line to keep the peace.

However, things are about to change...

* * *

We see our heroes walking through the halls of a temple presumably belonging to the Ancients. The only reason they are here is because Amy was told by Cliff that it was an installation meant for research in teleport technology. And since Lyric has been known to try and procure any artifacts from the time of The Ancients our heroes felt it was necessary to find the contents of the research installation and prevent Lyric from getting it. Sonic and his friends had just managed to get through another derelict security checkpoint and finally came to a stop in front of what appeared to be a blast door meant to keep something in. "Okay," Sonic said breaking the silence "here we are." Tails walked up to a keypad next to the door and pulled out a hack device he intended to use to open it. After twelve seconds of typing, the two tailed kitsune managed to bypass the security measures and pressed a few more keys to open the door.

The massive bulkhead lifted upwards with a shriek as various dust particles fell off the door since it had not been opened for some time. Then Amy spoke up and said, "Alright, the door's open." Knuckles looked at her and said, "Well, obviously it's open thanks to Tails." Amy just rolled her eyes and said nothing. As for Sticks, she was busy making sure that they were not followed. "I just hope that no government agents try to take this place for themselves!" Said Sticks like the obvious conspiracy nut she was. Sonic looked at her and said, "Sticks, stop being paranoid with your conspiracy theories. I'm sure everything will be fine." She just shrugged and said nothing more as they began to walk into the room, which was more of a huge testing chamber, and what they saw left them speechless. What they saw was a huge circular shaped panel with an oval shaped arch going from one side to the other. There was also a staircase leading up to the panel since it was high off the ground because of how tall the device was.

Tails went up to the terminal next to the steps but before he could use his hack device to find out if it was still usable the blast door slammed shut locking them in. "Hey, what gives?!" Said Sonic hoping the answer would present itself. And it did. There was a slight squeal from what looked like speakers for the facility's PA system and the voice that spoke was one they were all to familiar with. "Hello there." The voice said with a slight hiss. "Lyric!" They all said in unison after realizing that he set a trap for them.

"You set a trap for us!" I just said that Knuckle-head, don't start repeating what I'm narrating. "Sorry." Said Knuckles as he focused back to Lyric's voice. "Well now, it seems as if I have vermin that need to be exterminated!" Lyric said causing the heroes to tense up. Suddenly, the arch on the device began to rotate around the panel. Sonic noticed this and said, "What's your plan Lyric, vaporization?" Lyric let out a bellow of laughter and said, "No hedgehog it's something different, as you can see that is a teleportation device meant for transporting solid matter, including organic beings." This caused the heroes to listen intently. "It has some problems though since it was never completely finished which during an early test on Shadow being teleported...he never came back." The cybernetic snake explained further. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Oh well, it's not important since I still have good use for this teleporter."

Then the terminal began to spark and the arch began to rotate much faster then before. "Well, looks as if the prototype's power supply is going to meltdown and create a wormhole." Said Lyric with a hint of sarcastic worry in his voice. Electricity began to arch out of the teleporter and Sonic and his friends began to panic and were hastily trying to find a way out of the chamber. "It's hopeless," Lyric added. "You and you're friends won't be able to survive this meltdown." Sonic gritted his teeth and said, "Why don't you say that to my face scale head?!" Lyric responded with, "You're taunts to goad me will not work, especially since I know better." This only made Sonic and his friends angrier but they soon turned their attention back to the device after hearing more sounds of electricity crackling. Then another voice spoke over the intercom, "WARNING! REACTOR CONTAINMENT OFFLINE! MELTDOWN IMMINENT, ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" The voice, which they figured was automated, made their hopes of escaping lower even further.

"Well, blue boy, I bid you and your friends farewell." Said Lyric as the facility began to shake as the teleporter began to shoot out beams of lightning in various directions. Sonic and his friends heard nothing more from Lyric making them think he actually left them to die. Then there was a bright flash of green light that consumed everyone in the room just as the fusion reactor went critical.

Lyric watched from a safe distance as an explosion took the facility and vaporized anything in the surrounding area leaving nothing but a crater for twenty five miles. All he did was flick his tongue before turning to leave without casting another glance in the direction of what he presumed was the demise of our beloved heroes.

To Be Continued?


End file.
